


Sunset Confessions

by quillandparchment



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillandparchment/pseuds/quillandparchment
Summary: Where Nayeon is a panicked gay and Mina a confident one
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Sunset Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> short Minayeon fluff because why not? I'm also testing the waters on writing this ship.

Mina had always loved picturesque Paris with its proud Eiffel Tower, scenic parks and beautiful skylines. It was a place where she felt free and relaxed.

Myoui Mina is that cute blonde florist with a beautiful constellation of moles on her face that takes away the breath of every customer and passerby whenever they see her. She loves tea, especially when the sun sets over beautiful Paris, her friends saw her as a shy and a little eccentric person. Once she had nursed an injured dove back to full health, then there was a time where her meekness disappears when she gets heated as she plays video games with her friends. That’s just the sort of woman she is.

When she finished arranging the flowers and cleaning up the shop, Mina smiled as she noticed the sun setting. She walked over to the window and began reflecting on her cozy surroundings, she giggled when she thought of how the sun shone like loving kittens. 

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was her, Im Nayeon, the gorgeous and impossibly charming customer that always gave the flowers she bought to Mina with a cute blush on her face. The woman who had undoubtedly caught Mina’s affections.

Mina gulped. She was not prepared to see Nayeon today.

As Mina stepped outside and Nayeon came closer, she could see a determined glint in those beautiful eyes.

Nayeon gazed with the affection of a thousand puppies as she speaks, “I like you and I want to take you out on a date!”

Mina stared in surprise for a moment, and Nayeon began to flush red in embarrassment.

“When?” Mina smiled the gummy smile that always made Nayeon feel like her heart had jumped out of her chest.

Nayeon blushed and spluttered a nervous reply, “Tonight and I-uh… I was thinking maybe I can get your number?”

“You do have my number, it’s in the card I gave you yesterday,” Mina answered lightly.

“Wait,” Nayeon looked at the florist in confusion, “I thought that was your business card or something.” 

Mina resisted the urge to giggle, the woman in front of her is too adorable, “I gave you my personal number because to be honest, you’ve successfully made your way into my heart these past few weeks.”

The two looked at each other with emotion filled gazes and wide smiles, to know that the feelings between them are mutual is enough to have them grinning like fools with the world faded around them and a tune of some romantic classical weaving around them. Mina and Nayeon finally had their hearts beating in sync.

Mina regarded Nayeon’s breathtaking smile before teasingly saying, “In case I haven’t made myself clear, I like you too, Nayeon.”

At that moment, when Nayeon smiled, Mina thought that Nayeon is brighter and more beautiful than the sun setting behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I appreciate all feedbacks.
> 
> And to let you guys know, I recently opened a Kofi account and if you want, you can support me and buy me coffee and here's the link.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/quillandparchment


End file.
